Luccy's Escape
by fancycupcake21
Summary: (I suck at summaries) So Lucy has had enough of Judes antics, and decides to run away from the Heartfilia mansion. I promise this is unique, it actually shows what happened and has a really cool flashback. Doesn't really follow the plot either...(It's a short one-shot)


**A/N: yah, so I've completly decided that I was just going to post random stories that I've written just because, and I'm also going to use the little Author's Note section as my personal ranting section. So if you don't give a shit about my problems, than don't read it, you bums. **

**This story is also one that I've written for an assignment, but was a different year. (If you don't know what I'm talking about it's my other story *cough* **advertisement ***cough*) This one was for my 7TH grade unit project, for the Mystery Unit. Now, note how I said Mystery. This is not a mystery story.**

**My teacher, Mr. Banana Man (b/c he likes Bananas) said it was supposed to be a mystery story because THAT'S WHAT WE WERE FUDGING WORKING ON THE WHOLE ENTIRE UNIT. Me, being the person who was on their period (I'm a girl), did not know what I was going to write about. So, I started thinking about killing the person who decided the rules, (B/C it obviously wasn't Mr. Banana Man.) Then, BAM! fan fiction. **

**BTW, this story doesn't follow the plot or any factuall stuff from the anime at ALL, but I used Mashima's characters, so it's a fanfic. **

**So yeah, uh... read it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of Hiro Mashima's characters. **

Lucy's big, brown eyes widened in fear. She was literally sweating buckets, making her blonde hair mat on her forehead. She was hyperventilating - in a grandfather clock.

"_Stop it Lucy! If you keep acting like this, you're going to get caught!"_ she whisper shouted.

It took a while, but she finally calmed down, but stiffened once she heard footsteps.

"Where is that insolent daughter of mine? She needs to get back to her _studies_…"

Once Lucy heard "studies" she started shaking again and held on to her cheek. She didn't _want_ that to happen again…

_"Back straight," Jude barked. Lucy Flinched, but did as she was told. "Head up." He barked once more, Jude couldn't have been anymore harsh with Lucy. Again, Lucy obeyed his orders, afraid of what he would do with the whip he had in his grasp. Jude, Lucy's father, continued to screech orders at her. Once he was done, he gave Lucy a quick glance. "Perfect, "he said. Lucy had spotted a softening in his hard expression. The old man actually cracked a smile! Filled with joy, Lucy smiled. It felt great that her father had actually acknowledged her in a positive way after so many years. She was so caught up in her happiness that she was unaware of what was to come._

_ *fwip!*_

_ Blood trickled down her cheek. _

_ Jude's eyes returned to its usual hard state. "You've lost your form! Now stop smiling like an imbecile and act like a Heartfilia!"_

_ With this Lucy whimpered, but did as she was told._

Blinded with anger, she planned to run away, but now that she thinks about it, the plan was destined to fail. She _thought _she could use her celestial keys to summon her spirits and get her whip, but they both were sent to her father's study, "master's" orders.

She is now hiding from her father (and security) behind a _grandfather clock. _Can this get any worse?

But obviously, it would. While Lucy was rambling to herself about how much she hated her father, her dad heard her. He stopped right in front of the clock and stared. He obviously was suspicious.

Lucy squeaked, only barely, but enough for Jude to notice. Blinded by anger, Jude ripped the clock away from the wall. But just a second before Lucy was cowering against the wall. By doing so she activated a teleportation lacrima (like a crystal, lots of anime's have them) embedded to the wall there for sending her to a _somewhere._

But before she left, Jude only heard these three words: "I hate you…"

**So yeah, it sucked. But cut me some slack, I redid the story a total FIVE TIMES, all different versions. It sucked. PLUS, it wasn't really a Mystery story, more like a suspense story. I guess you could say the mystery is that "Where is Lucy now? " DUH, DUHH. DUHHH. This is a one-shot btw, so don't you dare message me saying, "WHAT HAPPENS NEXT," cuz you can do it yourselves.**


End file.
